


To, co płynie w młodej krwi

by kruk



Series: Nieopowiedziane Historie [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian, szkolne lata w akademii, w tle pogłoski o Torze Vizsli i jego grupie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vizsla nie zdradził jej, co powinna wybrać, ale była mu wdzięczna. Bo jako jedyny uważał, że wybór należy tylko do niej."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To, co płynie w młodej krwi

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie zostało pierwornie opublikowane na portalu mandayaim.com

Królewska Akademia była prestiżową szkołą dla bogatych i wpływowych rodzin Mandalory. Jeśli ktoś pragnął kariery politycznej lub wojskowej, za młodu musiał być uczniem tejże placówki. Od wieków takimi prawami rządziły się te dwie dziedziny życia. Nie miało znaczenia, że rzadko kiedy ktoś na tym wczesnym etapie życia o tym marzył – jeśli ktoś pochodził z zamożnej lub ambitnej rodziny, zaczynał i kończył swą naukę w Królewskiej Akademii. W szkole, która tworzyła nowe pokolenia warstwy rządzącej.  
Bo-Katan Kryze, jako najmłodsza córka swego rodu, nie miała za wiele do powiedzenia, gdzie chce się uczyć. Jej rodzice pokładali takie same nadzieje w niej, jak w jej dwóch starszych siostrach. Dlatego zaczynała swój drugi rok nauki z podobnym zacięciem, jak poprzedni – czyli z żadnym.  
To nie tak, że nienawidziła swej szkoły. Akademię tworzył kompleks ogromnych budynków; sale gimnastyczne, baseny, sale z maszynami do nauki pilotażu, liczne pracownie artystyczne i klasy zaopatrzone w najnowocześniejszy sprzęt zapewniały jej rozrywkę w ciągu dnia, ale atmosfera pośród uczniów była dla niej dziwna. Czasami miała wrażenie, że bierze udział w wyścigu agresywnych dinko, które rzucają się sobie ku gardeł, byleby zakwalifikować się do dalszego etapu życia. A przecież dinka rzucają do walki rozumne gatunki, jak ludzie. Nie zamierzała walczyć o swoją życiową pozycję, kiedy dopiero zaczynała naukę w akademii, bo akurat tak się ubzdurało coś jej rodzicom. Kiedy indziej była znudzona ciągłymi apelami, przemowami i dyskusjami nad pokojem dla Mandalory, sektora, czy galaktyki. Nawet motto szkoły, „walcz dla pokoju” wzbudzało w niej nieokreśloną odrazę. Gdyby miała walczyć, wolałaby walczyć dla zwycięstwa, niż politycznej ugody.  
Czuła się odludkiem, pomiędzy ambitnymi nastolatkami, a idealistycznymi nastolatkami. Nie wiedziała, co chce robić w życiu, nie miała planów, ani ideałów, którym mogłaby poświęcić swoje życie. Częściej niż rzadziej, czuła się zagubiona. Nawet pośród tych bardziej normalnych uczniów, którzy jak ona, wylądowali w akademii przez kaprys losu. Bo urodzili się w zbyt zamożnej i w zbyt wpływowej rodzinie. Bo nikt nie zapytał ich o zdanie.  
Nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Mogła uchodzić za krnąbrną i nieposłuszną córkę księcia Kalevalii, ale nie umiała podporządkować się cudzym regułom. Ilekroć widziała zranione oczy matki, czuła się podle, lecz nie potrafiła inaczej. Jej życie było pasmem wojen i wojenek, które wypowiadała ojcowskim ambicjom i planom. Chciała być dobrą córką, ale jeszcze bardziej pragnęła być córką wolną. Od wielu lat jej osobiste potrzeby, a rzeczywistość trwały w nieustannym konflikcie.  
Nie pomagała obecność jej starszej siostry, Satine. Ta wydawała się być natchniona od najmłodszych lat, by jak ich ojciec i matka, być orędownikiem bezkonfliktowego życia. Kiedy konflikt był wszystkim, co Bo-Katan znała.

+++  
Bo-Katan Kryze zaczęła rok szkolny spektakularnie – od złamania nosa chłopakowi ze starszej klasy. Była z siebie niezmiernie dumna, bo jej oponent nie tylko był od niej cięższy, ale i przewyższał ją o głowę. Nie jest łatwo uderzyć w twarz kogoś wyższego od siebie, ale Bo-Katan nie takie rzeczy potrafiła. Nie to, żeby jej starsza siostra, Satine, doceniała takie umiejętności, ale w końcu nie można było mieć wszystkiego.  
\- Co ci znowu odbiło? – Satine wręcz dygotała ze złości i tylko fakt, że Bo-Katan wyglądała żałośnie z podbitym okiem, powstrzymywał jej furię przed rękoczynami.  
\- Tak wyszło – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, krzywiąc się z bólu. – Mogę już iść do łazienki?  
Satine westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Kiedy ty siostrzyczko się nauczysz, że bić innych nie wolno?  
\- Ale to dupek!  
\- Bo-Katan Kryze! Co mama mówiła o takim słownictwie?  
Dziewczyna wzniosła oczy ku górze, szukając tam zmiłowania.  
\- Na litość! Nie przesadzasz?  
Ale Satine nie odpowiedziała jej, tylko złapała ją za rękę i zaciągnęła ku najbliższej łazience. Wewnątrz stał rząd kabin i umywalek. Bo-Katan skrzywiła się, widząc w lustrze swoje odbicie. Obite oko nie wyglądało za dobrze; już spuchło i nabierało ciemniejszych kolorów. Zastanawiała się, jak to wytłumaczy w domu. Mogłaby pójść do pielęgniarki, ale nie miała ochoty na kolejny wykład, jak to nie można bić innych ludzi. Przecież ten chłopak był od niej starszy o dobre trzy lata, wyższy, tęższy i silniejszy! To nie jej wina, że dał się pobić małolacie!  
Satine wygrzebała jakiś materiał ze swej torby i zamoczyła go, by przyłożyć na spuchnięte oko siostry. Ta przyjęła okład z cichym westchnięciem ulgi.  
\- Pamiętasz co ojciec mówił o dzisiejszym dniu? – Satine podparła się pod boki i Bo wiedziała, że nie odpuści. Zacięty wyraz jej twarzy tylko potwierdzał przypuszczenia dziewczyny.  
\- Niech pomyślę... kolejny owocny rok, który mamy spożytkować na naukę dla dobra Mandalory; my, sól tej ziemi, bla, bla, bla, bla. Coś pominęłam?  
Starsza z sióstr przewróciła oczyma, ani trochę nie zaskoczona lekceważąca odpowiedzią Bo.  
\- Że miałaś się nie wdawać w bójki – rzekła, wyraźnie niezadowolona, że jej młodsza siostra znów nie posłuchała. – Ale mniejsza z tym, na razie.  
Bo-Katan zmierzyła swą siostrę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Zastanawiała się, co było ważniejsze, niż kolejna tyrada o dobrych manierach. Musiało coś być, skoro Satine postanowiła to odłożyć na później.  
\- To, co tatko nam mówił z rana, a ty powinnaś słuchać, to historyczny przełom, dziejący się na naszych oczach.  
\- Chyba oberwałam mocniej, niż sądziłam – dziewczyna potarła obolałą twarz. – Że co, proszę?  
\- Syn jednej z władczyń najbardziej wpływowych rodzin z Concordii dołączył w tym roku do naszej szkoły. Trąbię ci o tym z rodzicami od tygodnia!  
\- A co mnie obchodzi jakiś dupek z Concordii?  
Satine spiorunowała swoją siostrę ostrym spojrzeniem.  
\- Powinno. I nie dupek, tylko Pre Vizsla.  
Bo-Katan w zamyśleniu przekrzywiła głowę.  
\- Vizsla? Skąd ja znam ten klan?  
\- Z wojny – Satine warknęła, wyraźnie zirytowana ignorancją swojej siostry. – Wiesz, prawda? Tor Vizsla, Wataha Śmierci, Jaster Mereel, jego Komandosi, coś świta?  
\- A! To ci, co się napieprza-...biją na Rubieżach?  
\- Właśnie. Ci.  
Bo-Katan skrzywiła się, gdy jej siostra znów przemyła jej spuchnięte oko. Jej delikatność dziwnie kontrastowała z zagniewanym obliczem.. Nie pierwszy raz dziewczyna była zaskoczona, jak bardzo różni się od swojej siostry. Satine, jak większość członków ich rodziny, miała jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy oprawione w gęste rzęsy, które niczym diamenty, teraz lśniły od zirytowania. Ona sama miała oczy koloru zielonego, a włosy rude, zapewne po babce. Jedynie ich rysy twarzy były podobne – szczupła, owalna twarz, którą obie odziedziczyły po mamie.  
Przez chwilę siedziały w ciszy, chociaż z korytarza dobiegały śmiechy rozgadanych uczniów.  
\- To naprawdę ważne – Satine spojrzała w jej oczy, jak zwykle poważna i cierpliwa. – Pierwszy raz od rozłamu Mandalorian, Concordia zrezygnowała z udziału w wojnie na rzecz pokoju z Mandalorą. Wygnali swoich wojowniczo nastawionych pobratymców, by nie mieć nic wspólnego z ich nową wojną. Dlatego on, jak i kilku innych dziedziców klanów będzie się uczyć u nas.  
\- Po kiego?  
\- Na znak dobrej woli. Czy ja ci zawsze wszystko muszę tłumaczyć?  
\- Też mi znak dobrej woli – mruknęła, ignorując resztę słów Satine. – I co z tym kolesiem?  
\- Będę z nim chodzić do jednej klasy. Więc postaraj się nie wywołać jakiegoś narodowego skandalu, dobra?  
Bo-Katan tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Politykowanie nigdy nie było jej ulubionym zajęciem. Jak widać, w przeciwieństwie do starszej siostry. Widziała, jak w głowie Satine już snują się plany o zjednoczeniu Nowych Mandalorian, na przekór wojence Watahy Śmierci i Komandosów Mereela.  
Niczego nie obiecała. Jeśli Pre okaże się być dupkiem – a tego się spodziewała po dziedzicu wpływowego klanu, w końcu niemal każdy w tej szkole był kimś w ten deseń – nie omieszka mu przywalić. I kij z pustymi pogaduszkami o pokoju i całowaniu dzieciach po główkach.

+++  
W domu wszystko potoczyło się po staremu. Tyrada ojca brzmiała niemal tak samo, jak poprzednim razem, matka zaś zaklinała, prosiła, by w końcu załamać ręce nad krnąbrnym zachowaniem najmłodszej latorośli. Jej starsze siostry nie miały za wiele do powiedzenia. Za dobrze wiedziały, że nie warto wchodzić w nieustający od lat konflikt między nią, a księciem Kalvalii.  
Ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyny, powrót do szkoły był niebywale przyjemny. Normalnie, dzień po bójce korytarze wypełniały najnowsze plotki o jej wyczynach, ale dziś wszyscy byli bardziej zainteresowani nowymi uczniami z Concordii.  
Jak można było się spodziewać, gromadka z księżyca Mandalory nie była zbyt liczna. Trzy dziewczyny i trzech chłopaków, którzy trzymali się na uboczu. Nawet nie rozmawiali ze sobą, tylko lustrowali tłum czujnym wzrokiem, jakby czekając na atak. Ale nikt nie odważył się do nich podejść, jakby uczniów dzieliło coś więcej, niż pochodzenie.  
Bo-Katan nie widziała w nich nic specjalnego. Jedyne, co naprawdę ich wyróżniało z grupy pozostałych studentów, to concordiańska uroda. Zarówno dziewczyny, jak i chłopacy byli smukli, mieli wyraźne kości policzkowe i szerokie szczęki. I włosy, ciemne, od brązu po niemal czarne jak noc, oprócz jednego chłopaka. Nie była pewna czemu, ale to ją dziwiło i zastanawiało przez wiele następnych dni. Dlaczego nawet wśród swoich pobratymców był inny?

+++  
Dni mijały dość szybko, od kiedy nauczyciele postanowili podręczyć swych podopiecznych tonami zadań i projektów. Nim się obejrzeli, nastał nowy miesiąc.  
Bo-Katan rzadko kiedy zwracała uwagę na krążące po korytarzach akademii plotki; głównie dlatego, że często dotyczyły niej samej. Jednakże ostatnimi czasy wszystko kręciło się wokół uczniów z Concordii, zwłaszcza Pre Vizsli.  
Nikt tego nie mówił na głos, ale wszyscy szeptali o doniesieniach z Rubież, gdzie liczni mandaloriańscy najemnicy i wojownicy wykrwawiali się w bezrozumnej wojnie między Nawróconym Mordercą, a Torem Vizslą. Ponoć Watahę Śmierci rozbito w proch na Concord Dawn, ponoć to Mereel padł tam ofiarą zasadzki. Nikt nie był pewny, co się dzieje i dlaczego. Za to tu, w szkole, pośród „normalnych” uczniów był inny Vizsla, lepszy, bo ich własny. Taki, którego można obserwować i komentować. Niektórzy mówili, że chłopak jest bękartem Tora, inni, że w ogóle nie ma z nim żadnego pokrewieństwa, bo to tylko zbieżność nazwisk. Niektórzy twierdzili, że to sierota zaadoptowana przez władczynię klanu, która straciła swoje dziecko przez wojnę i stąd w niej taka przychylna zmiana ku pokojowi. Były jeszcze inne teorie, o spisku, o porzuceniu, czy rzeczach, które nawet w Bo-Katan wzbudzały odrazę.  
Prawda była taka, że mało kto poznał chłopaka, by wiedzieć na pewno. Może tylko jego concordiańscy towarzysze.  
Bo-Katan obserwowała ich każdego dnia. Z obowiązku, jak sobie tłumaczyła, bo ciekawość brzmiała zbyt blisko zauroczeniu. W końcu był to kolega z klasy Satine, która trajkotała o nim niemal dzień w dzień.  
Jej siostra mogła widzieć w chłopaku nadzieję na lepsze stosunki z Concordią, nowe przymierzę między Mandalorianami. Ich ojciec pouczał ją, jak ważny to rok w historii Mandalory – kolejny krok, aby wymazać haniebną przeszłość z ich nowej drogi życia.  
Zaś Bo widziała tylko samotnego chłopaka, pośród szeptów innych uczniów i nauczycieli. Kogoś, kto był wystarczająco dobrze wychowany, by udawać, że nic nie słyszy i nie dostrzega ciekawskich, nachalnych spojrzeń tłumu.  
Nie współczuła mu, bo współczuje się słabym, a on nie wydawał się być taki. Chociaż także nie zazdrościła mu. Miał swoich znajomych z Concordii, z którymi notorycznie przesiadywał, gdy plan zajęć pozwalał mu na to. Otaczali go także nowi koledzy i koleżanki, ciekawi, jak wygląda życie na zrujnowanym, do tej pory wiecznie ogarniętym wojnami księżycu. Vizsla był – z tego co mówiła jej siostra – ogarniętym, wykształconym i bardzo dobrze wychowanym chłopakiem. Rzadko kiedy okazywał gniew, czy zirytowanie, zawsze odpowiadał grzecznie i miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało do niego innych. Satine była zafascynowana, że tak łatwo potrafiła nawiązać z nim współpracę i wciągnąć w swoje dalekosiężne plany polityczne.  
Beznamiętna, spokojna twarz Vizsli strasznie irytowała Bo-Katan, choć nie wiedziała czemu. Może to była jego maska, za którą chował swoją nieciekawą sytuację, tak jak ona kryła się za lekceważeniem i ignorancją. Może chciała zobaczyć jego prawdziwą twarz. Może sądziła, że w końcu znalazła bratnią duszę, która – jak ona – była zmęczona politycznymi gierkami.

+++  
Nie miała okazji zagadać żadnego z Concordańczyków. Wszyscy byli od niej starsi, a Satine zbyt zawalona szkolnymi obowiązkami, czy pacyfistycznymi debatami, by pamiętać o istnieniu młodszej siostry. Dni mijały, zamieniając się w tygodnie, te zaś w miesiące. Minął pierwszy semestr i świąteczna przerwa, a Bo nadal nic nie wiedziała o Vizsli, poza oczywistymi sprawami.  
Właściwie, to zapomniała o nim, kiedy szkolne życie dało się jej we znaki.  
Było to nawet dość dziwne, trafić do dyrektora po tak długiej przerwie. Nie wiedziała, co bardziej zdziwi jej ojca – to, że tak długo wytrzymała bez bójki, czy to, że jednak nie może bytować bez wszczynania burd.  
Tym razem jednak nie była sama. Na korytarzu przed gabinetem dyrektora, siedział Pre Vizsla. Jak zawsze, jego twarz wydawała się być pozbawiona emocji. Siadła naprzeciw niego. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Wierciła się, próbując znaleźć jakieś sensowne słowa, zirytowana, że Vizsla sam jej nie zagadał. W końcu była tylko młokosem, a on, starszym chłopakiem. Czuła się dość głupio, ale to nie przeszkadzało jej długo wpatrywać się w twarz chłopaka, w nadziei, że sprowokuje go do jakiegoś działania.  
Ten okazał się twardą sztuką, toteż uśmiechnęła się słabo, znudzona czekaniem w ciszy.  
\- Hej, um... Pre Vizsla, tak? – zapytała z udawaną odwagą. Musiała przyznać, że chłopak naprawdę był na tyle dobrze wychowanym, bo nie zignorował jej dziecięcej próby zwrócenia uwagi. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, choć Bo wątpiła, aby miał ochotę na pogaduszki z nią.  
\- Skoro już znasz moje imię, może zechcesz mi zdradzić swoje? – zapytał, wyciągając ku niej rękę. Dziewczyna uścisnęła jego dłoń, która była znacznie większa niż jej, szorstka i silna.  
\- Nazywam się Bo-Katan Kryze. Zaśmiej się z mego imienia, a rozwalę ci nos – rzekła z pełną powagą, gotowa spełnić swoją groźbę, gdyby chłopak odważył się z niej zakpić. Vizsla tylko uniósł brew.  
\- Kryze nie są przypadkiem orędownikami pokoju?  
Bo-Katan parsknęła śmiechem.  
\- Pomyliłeś mnie z Satine, to moja starsza siostra – wyjaśniła. – Ja jestem tą krnąbrną.  
\- To wiele wyjaśnia – rzekł, z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. Bo-Katan poczuła niemałą satysfakcję, że w końcu chłopak zmienił wyraz twarzy. Jego brak emocji zaczynał ją drażnić.  
\- Więc... czemu tu jesteś?  
\- Powiedzmy, że przez... rodzinne sprawy – odpowiedział jej wolno, starannie dobierając słowa. Dziewczyna uznała, że nie zdziwi ją, jeśli Vizsla zostanie politykiem. Delikatnie ujął to, co się działo wokół niego. Gdzieś tam, na Rubieżach, człowiek o tym samym nazwisku siał zamęt i śmierć. Bo-Katan była gotów drążyć temat, ale pojawienie się w drzwiach sekretarki nie pozwoliło jej na to. Pomachała chłopakowi na pożegnanie, wchodząc do gabinetu dyrektora. Jej ojciec już czekał wewnątrz, z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną.

+++  
Ojciec nie był zadowolony, matka nadal załamywała nad nią ręce, Satine szykowała się do szkolnej debaty, a jej najstarsza siostra w końcu zaręczyła się ze swoim długoletnim chłopakiem. Czyli nie działo się nic, co by Bo-Katan w jakimś stopniu obeszło.  
Za to jej częste wizyty u dyrektora poskutkowały nową znajomością. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale wyglądało na to, że Pre Vizsla bywał w gabinecie szefa jeszcze częściej niż ona.  
Chociaż chłopak słynął z opanowania i dobrych manier, było kwestią czasu, kiedy dojdzie do starcia między nim, a uczniami akademii. Właściwie, Bo czekała na to od kilkunastu tygodni, lecz Vizsla był ponad szkolnymi zaczepkami.  
Jego widok, z zakrwawioną wargą, zmierzwionymi włosami i potarganym mundurkiem, był dziwny i fascynujący dla dziewczyny. Twarz Vizsli wydawała się być neutralna i wręcz wyprana z emocji, lecz niebieskie oczy błyszczały gniewem. Pierwszy raz wyglądali podobnie, po walce, z której oboje wyszli zwycięsko. I nie ugięli karku pod grzmiącymi głosami nagany ani karcącymi spojrzeniami.  
\- Dlaczego? – zapytała cicho, palcem dotykając swoich warg, tam, gdzie byłaby krew Vizsli. Odpowiedział jej drapieżny uśmiech, tak inny od wystudiowanego gestu, który widziała na zatłoczonych korytarzach akademii. Nie miała nawet trzynastu lat, ale potrafiła dostrzec to, co większość uczniów przeoczyła. Pre Vizsla miał uśmiech i oczy drapieżnika. Tylko ślepiec mógł tego nie zauważyć. Akademia była pełna ślepców.  
\- Bo czasem trzeba – rzekł cicho, mierzwiąc jej rude włosy. Rzadko kiedy pozwalał sobie na takie spoufalanie z innymi uczniami, ale w tych nielicznych chwilach, czuła się, jakby była mu bliska. Czasami miała wrażenie, że traktował ją niemal jak młodszą siostrę; z sympatią , trochę z przekorą, przede wszystkim z cierpliwością. – Bo mam wojnę we krwi, tak mówią, czyż nie?  
Przytaknęła mu. Nawet po miesiącach, szepty na jego temat nie ucichły.  
Kryze spojrzała na własną dłoń. Palcem wyczuła mocny puls na nadgarstku. Próbowała się w niego słuchać, by poznać, co kryje się w jej krwi. Nic nie usłyszała, żadnej prawdy, ani tajemnicy. Bezradnie spojrzała na Vizslę.  
\- A co płynie w mojej krwi? – zapytała, nie bacząc na własną dziecinność. Twarz Pre złagodniała. Ujął jej dłoń w swoich palcach.  
\- Niech płynie co tylko zechcesz, Bouś – rzekł poważnie, choć uśmiech nie zniknął z jego wąskich ust. – Pokój, czy wojna. Co zechcesz.  
Nie wiedziała, co chce robić w życiu, nie miała planów, ani ideałów, którym mogłaby poświęcić swoje życie. Od dawna żyła rozdarta między rodzinnymi ideałami, a własną, niepokorną naturą. Vizsla nie zdradził jej, co powinna wybrać, ale była mu wdzięczna. Bo jako jedyny uważał, że wybór należy tylko do niej.  
Pokój, czy wojna. Miała całe życie, aby zdecydować.


End file.
